Sepitplier Love
by acebear
Summary: Please review and thanks for reading


Sepitplier Love

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Jack was on his plane heading to La to see mark he couldn't wait to see him and to finally tell him how he felt . Not only did he love his best friend but he was in love him . It would only take another 45 mins and he would lead in La . Jack decided he would start a vlog he did his intro and started talking about what he was up to and that if everything turned out right that they would find out soon . He shuts off his camera just as the pilot came on telling that they needed to shut their things down and get ready to land .

After getting off the plane and getting his bags Jack went and got a cab and told the driver were he need to go. It didn't take long for Jack to reach Mark's house . After getting out of the cab and paying the driver he got his phone out a dialed Mark's number , Mark was number one on his speed dial . It only took a few rings before Mark answered , Mark was in his office working on a video he smiled hearing Jack's ringtone . He stopped recording and answered his phone. They said hi to each other before jack told make to come outside his front door . Mark said OK and got up and went to the front door . He opened the door and was shocked when he say his best friend he loved his green haired buddy more then he should . They said hi one more time before Mark took Jack's bags and they went inside .

After they were inside and sat down on the couch they talked for a few hours . Jack thought it might be a good time to tell Mark how he really felt so he started off by saying he had something to tell him . Mark looked at him confused for a moment or two before finally looking into Jack's eyes. Mark said after a few more moments that he thought he knew what Jack was trying to say. All of a sudden Mark moved closer to Jack and did something that they both had secretly dreamy about . He put his hand down Jack's pants and starting rubbing Jack's already hard dick . Jack laid his head back and moaned as Mark rubbed faster . Jack was having a hard time hiding his boner before Mark started but once he did Jack couldn't be happier .Mark moved his fingers across Jack's head feeling pre cum come out . Mark stopped long enough to lick his fingers then he started taking their cloths off . Once they were naked Jack got on top of Mark and started kissing him deep.

It didn't take Mark to decide that they need to get into his bed not that he didn't like the thought of Jack bent over his couch and begging to be fucked he thought it might be better for their first time to be in his bed . So he picked Jack up and carried him to his bedroom . Once they were in his bedroom on his bed Mark didn't waste any time he pushed Jack's face into the pillow while Jack had his ass in the air he then pushed himself hard and deep into Jack. He waited a few moments for jack to get used to having another mans cock inside him . That didn't take as long as mark thought it would after Jack gave the OK he trusted in and out of Jack going rougher and deeper with every thrust Jack couldn't help but moan louder and louder with every time Mark slammed deeper into him .

It wasn't long before Mark was coming while screaming Jack's name . Mark after pulling out flipped jack over seeing that Jack was still hard went between Jack's legs and took Jack's Cock into his mouth a little at a time since Jack was so big . Soon Mark had all of Jack in his mouth he then started licking and sucking while playing with Jack's balls . It wasn't long before Mark felt Jack twitch in his mouth knowing Jack was close he went faster and a few more licks and sucks Jack was coming hard a fast into Mark's mouth . Mark didn't waste a drop of Jack after feeling Jack go soft inside his mouth Mark took Jack's cock out of his mouth with a pop then went up and kissed him deep Jack liked the taste of himself on Mark for some reason he didn't know why but having mark like this was the best thing in the world he could have asked for more . Mark was laying down next to jack when he finally asked Jack what he thought about what they just did . Jack replied with that was the best time he ever had he then kissed Mark then yawned feeling really tired not only from the jet lag but from what they had just done that he wouldn't have changed for the world . Mark kissed jack's head and said sleep tight babe I will be right here when u wake up . Soon they were both asleep and dreaming about each other .

A/n ending this chapter here I know it's short but I have a lot going on right now and have a lot of updating to do with my Tabby stories . As always please review and thanks for reading

Your always

Acebear


End file.
